Forgiveness
by Merlin39194
Summary: Cloud asks for Forgiveness at Zack's grave.


Forgiveness

Final Fantasy 7

Advent Children

Written by Merlin

The Characters in this story belongs to Square-Enix and I am in no way making any money off of this story.

Cloud slowly parked his bike next to the small hill overlooking Midgar and the large sword sticking out of the ground. It has only been one week since Cloud defeated Kadaj and then defeated Sephiroth for the third time. Cloud did feel a lot better since in his mind he earned the forgiveness of Aerith but there was still one person he needs to ask for forgiveness from.

Cloud slowly climbed the hill and stopped next to the hill looking at it sadly as he speaks running a hand through his blonde spiky hair.

"It's been a while week since I been up here and the last time was when I put this sword back into ground after Kadaj knocked it down. I guess time fly by, buddy, and it feels like things were passing me by a week ago when I was infected with Geostigma. Now since I am cured I can live with Tifa and the kids again. You're probably wondering why I'm here for?"

Cloud sighs sitting down in front of the sword his eyes sad for a moment as he spoke again.

"I believe I was forgiven by Aerith but I have forgiven myself for her death and all the destruction that was caused by Sephiroth's Meteor. It was really my fault to begin with when I gave that maniac the Black Materia. But I have never once asked for your forgiveness in you giving your life for me."

Cloud looked up into the sky smiling for a moment almost seeing into the past as he speaks.

"You was my best friend before we went to Nibelheim and you even introduced me to Sephiroth before the whole incident. You were even there when I washed out of SOLDIER and help get me a job as an elite escort guard. I never even said thanks for all of that because without you I would have given up a long time ago. I learned how to be a swordsman and even learned about how to use Magic and materia. You even helped me during those seven years of torture we spent as Hojo's guinea pigs and then when we escaped you watched over me when my mind was wrapped in delusions. Yet I couldn't repay the favor when you was killed and now I can't even ask for forgiveness for your death."

A voice spoke up as Cloud stood reaching for the sword strapped to his back as he quickly turned around his eyes widening seeing the ethereal figure of Zack. Zack smiled walking forward and standing in front of Cloud looking at him.

"You have already received Aerith's forgiveness and yet you want mine as well. Cloud, I believe you asked Aerith one time you want to be forgiven and her answer was for what. I ask you the same thing for what do you want to be forgiven for. I was protecting my best friend and I died protecting him. I have always watched over you as have Aerith after she died and one of the biggest things that have ever hunted you was our deaths. We both died for the greater good and not because you failed to protect us. Shinra and Hojo killed me and Sephiroth killed Aerith while she was performing her duty as the last Ancient. It was our destiny to pave the way for you and your friends to finally stopped Sephiroth and Jenova from carrying out their plans. I believe that was the one thing Sephiroth could never understand was how you a man who was never a SOLDIER and a failure clone defeat him in hand to hand combat. I will tell you how it is because you have your humanity and a soul. That is something that Sephiroth lost a long time ago and he thought that Jenova could return it to him."

Zack slowly placed his hands on Cloud's shoulders speaking again his voice sad and a bit happy.

"Cloud, be happy in your life and in what you have just like me and Aerith is in the Promised Land. You needn't worry about forgiveness or seeking it from us. We have already forgiven you and you need to forgive yourself for your past sins. After all you are a hero and the leader of the heroes that save the world and it is always the leader that holds the team together. I wish you well, Cloud, and we will meet again when it is your time."

Zack slowly fades away leaving a picture on the ground at Cloud's feet. Cloud slowly bends down and picks it up examining it and smiling seeing that it is a picture of him and Zack when they first join the SOLDIER program.

Cloud walks back to his bike, climbs on, and begins to ride it back home to the place of love and a place that he doesn't have to ask of forgiveness.

The End


End file.
